Agentes de SHIELD
by Geminis2105
Summary: La historia de cómo tres hermanos, sin planearlo, terminan trabajando para SHIELD… de cómo las circunstancias ponen a dos de ellos en la iniciativa vengadores... y de cómo el pasado alcanza siempre al presente...
1. La Familia Black… y su fin

**La Familia Black… y su fin.**

Alexander Black se unió al MI6 cuando apenas tenía 20 años. Tenía habilidades muy especiales que lo hicieron destacar como agente de campo.

Corría el año de 1941; la Segunda Guerra Mundial se encontraba en su apogeo y los rumores de la creación de un ejército de súper-soldados eran lo único que le daba un poco de esperanza a la gente. En 1942 el proyecto pudo ser concretado por primera vez, a manos de un doctor alemán; Abraham Erskine, por lo que fue enviado a Estados Unidos, en compañía de la agente Peggy Carter, para supervisar el proyecto de selección del hombre a quien utilizarían como conejillo de indias.

Para la gran sorpresa del agente Black, el doctor Erskine tuvo la maravillosa idea de seleccionar a un muchacho enclenque y debilucho en su opinión, aunque para la agente Carter, fue la mejor decisión, dado que si bien el chico parecía no dar el ancho en cuanto a fuerza física, superaba a todos sus compañeros en valentía y coraje.

_¡Menuda idea!_ Pensó el agente Black, _¡Como si las guerras se ganaran sólo con eso!_

Sin embargo, llegado el momento tuvo que reconocer que el suero creado por el doctor Erskine no era para todos y que podía ser un arma de dos filos, en las manos equivocadas. Pero no en las de Steve Rogers, el hombre enclenque que se transformó en alguien grande y musculoso, capaz de rescatar a un ejército de hombres completo y de llevar a HYDRA a su destrucción.

El doctor fue asesinado el mismo día del exitoso experimento con Steve Rogers, que en adelante sería conocido como el Capitán América, por lo que en lugar del imponente ejército que se habían propuesto crear obtuvieron a un solo hombre, que en la opinión de la agente Carter valía por 3 ejércitos. Y finalmente Black tuvo que concederle la razón; Rogers valía por 3 ejércitos, pues no sólo era fuerte y grande, sino leal y con más coraje que el mismo Black.

La última vez que habló con Rogers, justo antes del operativo que llevaría la caída de HYDRA y el fin de la guerra, tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle algo que lo había dejado intrigado;

- Capitán, quisiera hacerle una pregunta; ¿Por qué el Doctor Erskine le señaló pecho justo antes de morir? – Steve lo miró por unos segundos, inexpresivo – Lamento si lo ofendí – se apresuró a decir.

- No, descuide – dijo el capitán de inmediato – es que no pensé que alguien lo hubiera notado… el doctor señalo mi corazón en realidad. Verá agente Black, la noche anterior le pregunte porque me había seleccionado a mí… y el doctor me dijo que era porque… alguien que siempre ha sido fuerte, pierde el respeto por el poder, pero quien no lo ha sido, lo aprecia y sabe su verdadero potencial. Me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, siempre recordara quien soy… en mi corazón…

- ¿Sabe qué? – Dijo Black, con una sonrisa sincera – Cuando el Doctor lo seleccionó a usted… pensé que era una pésima idea… que usted no daría el ancho y que nos dejaría colgados en medio de la operación… pero creo que no pudo haber elegido mejor persona que usted.

- Gracias agente…

- Y lamento mucho la muerte de su amigo, el sargento Barnes… ahora creo que es momento de vengar su muerte… Mucha suerte, aunque creo que no la necesitará…

- Todos necesitamos algo de suerte… Muchas gracias.

Se despidieron sin imaginar que sería la última conversación que tendrían. El Capitán se perdió en medio del Atlántico, intentando desviar un avión que estallaría en las ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos. Todos estaban seguros de que lo encontrarían, incluso organizaron equipos de búsqueda y rescate, encabezados por Howard Stark y Peggy Carter. El agente Black participó, junto a un numeroso grupo de personas, aunque con el paso del tiempo el número de personas se fue reduciendo, hasta que finalmente quedó sólo un grupo de seis.

Dos años después de la desaparición de Steve, el agente Black también abandono la búsqueda y regresó a Londres, continuando con su labor como agente del MI6.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y en una misión en Gales conoció a la agente Marie Phelps, de quien se enamoró profundamente. Se enteró de que Marie había escapado de su casa cuando apenas tenía 15 años y que jamás había vuelto a ver a su familia, debido a los malos tratos que recibía de esta.

Alexander y Marie se casaron en 1949 y continuaron trabajando en la agencia. Marie adoptó su apellido de casada y en adelante fue conocida como Marie Black, olvidando por completo su pasado. Un año después de su matrimonio, nació su primer hijo, a quien llamaron Shane y dos años más tarde nació otro niño, a quien llamaron Sirius.

Cuando cumplieron diez años de casados, Marie cometió un error que casi le cuesta su matrimonio; se involucró de más con un terrorista español. Iñaki Vidal supo enredar a Marie, se volvieron amantes, y casi le cuesta la vida de la familia y la integridad de todo el MI6, sin embargo, llegado el momento, ella supo lidiar con sus errores y le tendió una trampa a Iñaki que lo puso finalmente tras las rejas. Aunque olvidaron un pequeño detalle; Iñaki tenía un hermano mayor, que no descansaría hasta liberar y vengar a su hermano…

Alexander amaba profundamente a Marie, pero por encima de ella, amaba a sus hijos, e incapaz de arrebatarles a su madre, hizo lo posible por salvar su matrimonio. Marie estaba arrepentida de verdad, por lo que puso todo de su parte para que las cosas fueran como antes.

Cuando sus hijos estuvieron en edad, también formaron parte del MI6 como agentes de campo. Shane era un hombre con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, que comprendía a fondo los riesgos de convertirse en agente, sin embargo, Sirius era todo lo contrario. Era soñador, excéntrico y casanova… se enamoraba con la misma facilidad con que se desenamoraba, hasta que conoció a la chica ideal, a _su_ chica.

Su nombre era Jane Combs y trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores. Sirius no descansó hasta conquistarla, aunque decidió ocultarle que era un agente del MI6 y se presentó como Consultor Empresarial. Logró casarse con ella y, a pesar de la desaprobación de su hermano y de su madre contó con el apoyo total de su padre.

Sirius Black logró lo que parecía increíble en él: sentar cabeza y formar una familia, conformada por su esposa Jane y por los tres hijos que tuvieron; Mauro Alexander, Emily Jane y Holly Marie. Sin embargo, nunca dejó el MI6 y después del nacimiento de Mauro, decidió que no podía seguir mintiéndole a su esposa, por lo que le contó toda la verdad.

Jane no lo tomó muy bien al principio, pero después decidió que su amor por Sirius era más grande que cualquier cosa, por lo que se mantuvo al lado de su marido, agradeciendo su confianza y suplicándole que dejara de ser agente y que buscara un trabajo "normal". Cuando él comenzó a pensar en esa posibilidad fue justo después del nacimiento de Holly, su hija menor, aunque no lo hizo, debido a la fuga de Iñaki de prisión.

Shane y Sirius buscaron a los hermanos Vidal, sin éxito. No fue hasta que Shane le sugirió que se dedicara a su familia, mientras él se ocupaba de los Vidal, que Sirius abandono la búsqueda.

Lo hizo, volvió a casa y tuvo la vida "normal" que Jane tanto insistía. Como siempre, contó con el apoyo de su padre y ahora de su hermano, pero con la desaprobación de su madre.

Fueron los doce años más tranquilos de su vida. Pudo ver crecer a sus hijos, pudo disfrutar a su esposa… pudo tener una vida… una vida tranquila… que terminó cuando Iñaki Vidal lo encontró.

…

Sirius decidió llevarse a su familia de vacaciones a Montana, Estados Unidos. Para ese entonces, Mauro tenía ya dieciséis años, Emily tenía catorce y Holly doce.

Los tres parecían tener claros sus objetivos en la vida. Mauro tenía un gran amor por la medicina y soñaba con llegar a ser, algún día, un cirujano reconocido mundialmente. Emily por otra parte, estaba enamorada de la ciencia, la astrofísica y las matemáticas; ella quería trabajar en la NASA algún día, investigar otros mundos, conocer el universo… A Holly le apasionaban las artes y era una excelente bailarina de ballet. Al igual que su hermano, soñaba con el reconocimiento mundial, pero como la mejor bailarina de la historia.

Jane apoyaba a sus hijos, aunque le molestaba un poco que Holly hubiera elegido ser bailarina, pues en su opinión, eso equivalía a un desperdicio de tiempo, argumentaba que mientras su hija menor fuera joven, el éxito estaría de su parte, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo único que le quedaría sería un boleto directo al olvido. Sin embargo, Holly había heredado el carácter irreverente de su abuela paterna, Marie, de quien además también llevaba el nombre, y sólo para desafiar a su madre, siguió adelante con su carrera de bailarina.

Se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel de Montana y el último día de su estancia, Sirius y su hija Emily salieron a comprar un regalo para Jane, que cumpliría años la semana siguiente. Mauro y Holly se quedaron en el hotel con su madre; entretenidos por sus más recientes adquisiciones; un libro de anatomía y unas zapatillas de ballet, respectivamente.

Jane comentó que las zapatillas no eran más que un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, lo que puso furiosa a Holly y ambas comenzaron a discutir. Mauro intentó ignorarlas, pensando que su madre sólo conseguiría que Holly se aferrara con más empeño en ser bailarina. Las últimas palabras que Holly dirigió a su madre antes de encerrarse en el baño azotando la puerta fueron: _¡Ojalá murieras!... ¡Así podría hacer lo que yo quiero, cuando yo quiero!_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Dos hombres entraron, derribando la puerta y amenazando a Jane y a Mauro con un par de armas cada uno. Un tercer hombre entró, y sin más contemplaciones, le dio un tiro a Jane directo en la cabeza, en el momento justo en que Holly, asustada salía del baño. Grito. Mauro también grito y recibió un tiro en la pierna derecha. Los dos hombres que entraron primero, tomaron a los dos muchachos, y se los llevaron, mientras ambos miraban a su madre, inconsciente en el suelo, con un creciente charco de sangre formándose alrededor de su cabeza.

El caos reinaba en el hotel cuando Sirius regresó con Emily. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano Shane allí. Fue él quien le informó lo sucedido; Iñaki Vidal había reaparecido, le disparó a Jane en la cabeza y secuestró a sus dos hijos. Milagrosamente Jane estaba viva, aunque su estado era crítico. Sirius dejó a Emily con un grupo de agentes para que la protegieran y se fue al hospital con Jane. Se integró al grupo de agentes del MI6 que encabezaba la búsqueda de sus hijos y emprendió la búsqueda de Vidal.

Dos días después, le informó a Emily que su madre había muerto, pero le aseguró que haría todo lo posible por encontrar a sus hermanos. También tuvo que informarle lo sucedido a su suegra, Emma Foster, que de inmediato viajó a Estados Unidos, para asistir funeral de su hija y para apoyar a su nieta. Sirius no llevó un cuerpo al funeral, sino una urna con las cenizas de Jane, argumentando que era lo mejor para evitarle un trauma tanto a su hija como a su suegra.

Luego del funeral y de depositar las cenizas en un nicho, Sirius se reincorporó a la búsqueda de sus hijos y una semana después del incidente, logró encontrarlos y capturó a buena parte de la gente de Vidal, aunque este logró escapar con ayuda de su hermano. Mauro y Holly tenían diversas heridas y pasaron tres días en el hospital, donde se enteraron de que su madre había muerto.

A pesar de la insistencia tanto de su padre, como de algunos agentes del MI6 y de los psicólogos que los atendían, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar de lo que había sucedido durante aquella semana, sólo una cosa era segura; la experiencia los había dejado marcados. Lo único que accedieron a contarle a su padre, fue que Iñaki Vidal les había dicho que sus abuelos paternos, su padre y su tío Shane, eran agentes y que todo lo que había pasado era parte de una venganza planeada cuando había estado en prisión.

Cuando fueron dados de alta del hospital, Sirius los llevó al cementerio a visitar el nicho de su madre, para luego llevarlos de regreso a Londres, donde los dejó en casa de su abuela Emma. No dio más explicaciones y se fue, según dijo, iba a buscar a Iñaki, para vengar la muerte de Jane. Al poco tiempo recibieron la visita de su abuelo Alexander. Él les dio todas las explicaciones que Sirius se había negado a ofrecer… les contó de su pasado, del MI6, de cómo él había sido parte de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de la caída de HYDRA y del proyecto del súper soldado. A pesar de que los tres hermanos estaban dolidos, decidieron que al menos su abuelo merecía ser perdonado, pues finalmente había sido honesto con ellos.

El nuevo golpe de Iñaki fue la muerte de Alexander, a quien le provocó un accidente automovilístico y después, el asesinato de Shane, lo que llenó de dolor a Sirius y a su madre.

Sirius, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus tres hijos, regresó al MI6, con el objetivo de atrapar o en caso de que fuera necesario, matar a los hermanos Vidal.

Mauro, Emily y Holly, se unieron más, ante la irreparable pérdida de gran parte de su familia. Aunque en la cabeza de Mauro rondaba una duda. Era muy extraño que tanto su abuelo como su tío hubieran tenido un funeral de cuerpo presente, mientras que de su madre no había más que cenizas. _No tiene sentido…_le repetía continuamente a sus hermanas,_ la sacaron del cuarto de hotel, Emily vio una ambulancia, no un forense… Tuvieron que haberla llevado a un hospital… ¿a qué hospital…? Papá nunca llevó a Emily al hospital ¿y luego qué?, llegó con los papeles de defunción…llegó con esa urna con las "cenizas" de mamá… nos rescató, nos llevó al nicho… aquí hay algo raro… ¿por qué no hubo un funeral normal? ¿Por qué no espero para que nosotros viéramos el cuerpo?_

Sin embargo, Emily y Holly insistieron en que la respuesta de su padre tenía lógica; él no quería causarles un trauma mayor. Pasaron dos años, sin que supieran algo de Sirius y cuando por fin tuvieron noticias suyas, fue únicamente por teléfono. Todo esto, provocó en los hermanos Black un enorme resentimiento hacia su padre. Mauro y Holly habían tomado la decisión de convertirse en agentes, para vengar ellos la muerte de su madre, su abuelo y su tío, pues dudaban que su padre estuviera en ello realmente.

Para cuando cumplió 18 años, Mauro decidió irse a Estados Unidos, con el pretexto estudiar la carrera de Medicina, pero el propósito real, era entrar a una agencia estadounidense, pues sabía que en Londres jamás tendría oportunidad, debido a la influencia de su abuela Marie. Habían decidido que una vez que Mauro lograra establecerse, regresaría por sus hermanas.

La vida en Estados Unidos no fue fácil para Mauro, en especial al principio, pues se encontraba completamente solo. Realizó varias solicitudes a agencias de espionaje, que fueron rechazadas principalmente por la influencia del MI6 y por Marie Black, que trataba de proteger a su nieto.

Un año después, gracias a que se había unido al club de tiro con arco, esgrima y artes marciales de su facultad, llamó la atención de una agencia secreta, misma que se interesó en él por la constante intervención del MI6 para que fuera rechazado.

Con casi 20 años, es reclutado por SHIELD, donde fue entrenado como agente de campo, para la resolución de todo tipo de situaciones. Él les contó su situación y la de sus hermanas y negocio la posibilidad de poder adoptarlas a cambio de que fueran entrenadas. La agencia aceptó; pues estaba en ascenso, tenía suficiente poder y además necesitaba entrenar buenos, nuevos y jóvenes agentes.

Recién había cumplido los 21 años, cuando volvió a Londres, acompañado por dos abogados de SHIELD para solicitar la custodia de sus hermanas. Sirius y su madre se enteraron e intentaron, en vano, evitarlo, pues ni Emily ni Holly quisieron volver con su padre o con su abuela paterna. Holly aceptó irse con su hermano, pero Emily se negó rotundamente, eligiendo a su abuela Emma. Intentó persuadir a sus hermanos para que desistieran de su venganza y al no lograrlo, les dijo que se olvidaran de ella. Ambos lo asumieron, pensando que sería lo más seguro. Esa fue la última vez que hablaron.

Emma decidió adoptar a su nieta y Emily accedió incluso a cambiarse el apellido, por lo que a partir de entonces, y al igual que su abuela paterna hiciera alguna vez, cambio su nombre, sustituyendo el apellido Black, por el de Foster. Además, decidió que en honor a su madre, en lugar de utilizar su primer nombre, usaría el segundo, convirtiéndose así en Jane Foster.

Mauro y Holly se enteraron y acordaron que era lo mejor, pues de esta forma nadie sabría que ellos tenían otra hermana, lo que la protegería de cualquier enemigo.


	2. SHIELD

**Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa (SHIELD)**

A partir de aquí, la historia se contará a través de diferentes puntos de vista; tanto de los hermanos como de alguno que otro agente de SHIELD… Ojalá les guste J

*Mauro.

Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, me propuse estudiar medicina de verdad, ser médico y seguir con mis sueños de antaño. Pero no pude… fui a la Universidad, es cierto y mis notas no eran malas. Era bueno. Pude haber sido un buen médico. Pero el recuerdo de cuando me secuestraron… el recuerdo de esos cinco hombres a quienes yo mate, me carcomía y me hacía sentir indigno. ¿Cómo podía dedicarme a salvar vidas cuando hacía apenas dos años había arrebatado cinco sin contemplaciones? Había sido para salvar mi vida y la de mi hermana, sí… pero cada que en la facultad hacíamos disecciones en cadáveres, los recuerdos volvían y me atormentaban.

Así que me apegue al plan original, pensando también en que Holly deseaba justicia, no venganza, para la muerte de nuestro abuelo que era el único que había sido sincero con nosotros, justicia para mamá que había muerto sin saber la verdad, e incluso para el tío Shane que no merecía una muerte tan injusta como la que tuvo. Hice solicitudes para diversas agencias, incluso fui a hacer las pruebas físicas a algunas, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, me rechazaron, una y otra vez, sin aparente motivo alguno.

En la facultad era miembro del club de artes marciales, de esgrima y de tiro con arco; debo reconocer que este último era el que más me apasionaba y era un excelente arquero. Un día cuando iba saliendo de la facultad, un hombre me estaba esperando; llevaba un traje negro y lentes de sol, estaba recargado en un auto negro y un chofer lo esperaba dentro.

- ¿Mauro Black? – me preguntó. Su voz era firme y había algo en ella que me dio confianza.

- Sí, soy yo… ¿usted es…? – respondí con cierta cautela.

- Agente Coulson, de SHIELD - me dijo al tiempo que me mostraba una placa al estilo del FBI.

- ¿SHIELD? – repetí sin entender que significaba eso - ¿Agente?...

- Lo hemos estado observando de cerca – prosiguió él, sin prestar atención a mis preguntas – Estamos al tanto de sus intentos de formar parte de alguna agencia, así como de los constantes rechazos por parte de estas, aunque hay que reconocer que ese rechazo nos beneficia…

- ¿Nos? – Pregunte resaltando el plural – ¿Se refiere a usted y a mí?... y además ¿Quién se supone que me ha estado observando?

- SHIELD – dijo simplemente – Y por supuesto que también me refiero a usted cuando hablo de beneficios…

- Todavía no sé qué significa SHIELD.

- ¿Su abuelo no se lo contó? – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Mi abuelo?...

- El agente Alexander Black conoció a varios miembros de SHIELD… él estuvo presente en el experimento del súper-soldado… bueno, en realidad eso fue en los cuarentas, un poco antes de que adoptáramos ese nombre.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi abuelo? – pregunté asombrado ante la posibilidad.

- No… no pero sé de él. Lamente mucho su muerte, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. También he escuchado de su abuela, la agente Marie Black del MI6. Creo que puede interesarle saber que ella ha sido una de las principales culpables de su rechazo en las agencias.

- ¿Mi abuela?

- Y también su padre… ninguno de los dos está interesado en que usted sea un agente como ellos – continuó – A SHIELD, por otra parte, le interesan mucho sus habilidades y podemos ayudarlo.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo? – pregunté con cautela.

- No lo sabe – dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y me ofrecía entrar – De momento le garantizo que somos su mejor… no, somos la única opción que tiene, para hacer justicia a su familia. Aunque claro, la decisión está en sus manos.

Sopesé la opción por un momento. Quizá este tal Coulson tenía razón. Si lo que me había dicho sobre mi padre y mi abuela era verdad, yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ser aceptado por otra agencia. Por eso tome la decisión y entré al auto.

- ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mi familia, señor Coulson? – le pregunté cuando el auto arrancó.

- Agente Coulson – me corrigió – Y como dije antes, la agencia está interesada en sus habilidades. Además tanto interés por parte de dos agentes del MI6 en que usted no fuera aceptado en ninguna agencia, llamó nuestra atención.

- Y… ¿ya me va decir lo que significa SHIELD? Porque mi abuelo no lo hizo… no tuvo tiempo de contarnos mucho, en realidad.

- Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. – dijo con seriedad y con un dejo de respeto en la voz. No pude reprimir una leve carcajada.

- ¡Wow!... ahora entiendo porque lo abrevian… - Coulson no comentó nada, fue como si yo no hubiera hecho ningún comentario. Tomo un folder de cuero negro que me entregó.

- Aquí está un breve resumen de SHIELD, así como un resumen de las habilidades en las que estamos interesados. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la central de comando donde se le asignará a un Oficial Supervisor que se ocupará de entrenarlo, así como de enseñarle el funcionamiento de la agencia…

- Un momento… ¿ya me aceptaron? Así, sin ninguna clase de prueba… - lo interrumpí sin ocultar mi asombro.

- Como dije antes, SHIELD lo ha estado observando desde hace un tiempo. No necesitamos pruebas.

- Pero ¿y mis cosas...? Todo está en…

- La Universidad – me interrumpió – Lo sabemos. Esta noche un agente lo acompañará a recoger todas sus pertenencias, a partir de ahora, su hogar será este.

- Bien. Verá Agente Coulson, yo tengo dos hermanas y me gustaría…

- Discutiremos de eso más tarde – cortó tajantemente – Ya llegamos, sígame. – me indicó, saliendo del auto. Lo seguí intentando mantener el ritmo de sus pasos. La central de comando era enorme, tenía suficiente espacio para cinco jets, y estaba llena de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, había autos, camionetas, todo con un logotipo circular con lo que parecía ser la figura de un águila.

Llegamos a un elevador y Coulson apretó el botón que llevaba dos pisos más abajo. Quise preguntar porque descendíamos en vez de ir arriba, pero era claro que no me daría muchas explicaciones, así que me contuve. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo seguí al agente a través de un largo pasillo y al final de este había una serie de puertas; era como estar en un laberinto.

- Aquí están las habitaciones para los nuevos agentes internos – me explicó sin necesidad de que yo se lo preguntara – la planta principal es donde acabamos de estar, los dos pisos de arriba son para agentes principiantes que han ascendido de nivel, en el primer piso está el comedor y el ala norte es el centro de entrenamientos, en su habitación ya nos está esperando su Oficial Supervisor.

- Muy bien… pero, ¿Qué pasa si me pierdo? – le pregunté, puesto que el pasillo de habitaciones parecía no tener fin – Digo, este lugar es enorme.

- Descuide, en los papeles que le di encontrara un croquis… además, esta es su habitación – dijo señalando una puerta que tenía grabado mi nombre, o más bien, mi apellido: "M. Black".

- ¡Vaya!, entonces ¿ustedes estaban muy seguros de que aceptaría venir?

- Estábamos seguros de que no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad y de sus deseos de justicia. – por primera vez, me sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa tan breve que incluso dude que hubiera estado allí, pero eso de alguna forma, me dio confianza – Adelante. – Abrió la puerta del cuarto, y allí nos esperaba un hombre, vestido igual que Coulson. – Agente Fawcett – lo saludó tendiéndole la mano derecha.

- Agente Coulson. – respondió devolviendo el gesto.

- Le presento a Mauro Black, el chico del que habíamos hablado.

- Mucho gusto – dijo dirigiéndose a mí y extendiendo la mano. Lo saludé.

- El gusto es mío – dije con cierto nerviosismo.

- Bien, los dejo… - se despidió Coulson – Lo veré más tarde… - me dijo y salió de la habitación.

- Así que usted quiere ser agente de campo, ¿no? – me preguntó el Agente Fawcett sin preámbulos, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio, con un gesto me indico que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él.

- Sí, eso es lo que quiero – me senté y puse mi mochila en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… porque – comencé dudando un poco; ¿Qué tanto podía contarle a este hombre? Sonaba extraño, pero hubiera preferido que Coulson se quedara en la habitación. – Ocurrió algo en mi familia que…

- Estamos al tanto de su historia familiar – me interrumpió – Lo investigamos, antes de traerlo. Lo que curiosamente no pudimos investigar, fue… lo que paso mientras usted y su hermana estuvieron secuestrados… ¿es eso lo que lo impulso a querer ser agente?

- En parte – le respondí – Mire, si está al tanto de mi historia familiar, entonces sabe que tanto mi hermana menor, como yo, queremos justicia; ella también quiere ser agente.

- Vamos paso a paso… primero necesitamos saber, que fue lo que paso durante su secuestro – me dijo con cierta precaución – después, vamos hacer una evaluación de sus habilidades y ya después veremos el asunto de sus hermanas. – lo mire esperanzado. Si SHIELD me ayudaba a recuperar a mis hermanas, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. – Bien, cuénteme, ¿Qué fue lo que paso durante su secuestro? Le aseguro que todo lo que cualquier cosa que diga, quedará únicamente entre nosotros…

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, agente Fawcett? – le pregunté antes de responderle.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo sin disimular su sorpresa.

- Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme a llamar a todos por su apellido, pero por ahora, me será más fácil contarle lo que paso si lo llamo por su nombre – le expliqué.

- Brian – me respondió – Si le resulta más fácil, quitémosle formalidad al asunto… ¿te parece bien Mauro? – me dijo para darme confianza.

- Gracias Brian – le dije, forzándome a sonreír un poco – Bueno… pues cuando nos secuestraron…

Y le conté todo lo que había pasado, sin reservarme absolutamente nada y por primera vez desde el asesinato de mi mamá y después de aquella época oscura en mi vida, sentí que me habían quitado un peso de encima. Lo siguiente era prepararme como agente, para después regresar a Londres por mis hermanas.

El agente Coulson entró a la oficina del director Fury, para informarle los resultados del reclutamiento del nuevo chico.

- Y bien Coulson, ¿Qué me dices del muchacho? – le preguntó el director.

- Es bueno, señor. Tiene el temple y carácter necesarios para este trabajo, sólo hace falta pulir sus habilidades y estoy seguro de que el agente Fawcett podrá con él. Me atrevería a asegurar que en unos años, será uno de nuestros mejores hombres – respondió Coulson.

- ¿Qué hay de su familia?... sus hermanas y los agentes del MI6…

- Creo que entre las intenciones de Black, está traer aquí a sus hermanas. En cuanto al MI6, señor, ¿me equivoco al pensar que tenemos los recursos para enfrentarlos?

- No, no se equivoca Coulson… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el muchacho cumpla la mayoría de edad?

- Un año y pocos meses – dijo Coulson

- Eso solucionará muchas cosas… por ahora, dejemos que Fawcett haga su trabajo, gracias Coulson.

- Permiso señor…

*Mauro.

El agente Fawcett se convirtió en mi Oficial Supervisor… o como decían todos en la agencia, mi O.S., aprendí rápidamente todo lo que me enseñó, pensando en el día que pudiera regresar a Londres por mis hermanas. Fawcett me dijo que se encargarían de ese asunto tan pronto como cumpliera los 21 años, para evitar la posibilidad de que mi padre y mi abuela pudieran intervenir en nuestros planes. Cuando me preguntó si mis dos hermanas estaban igual de interesadas como yo en unirse a SHIELD, le respondí con sinceridad. No. En realidad Emily seguía creyendo que yo estaba estudiando medicina… todos, excepto Holly, creían lo mismo.

Era bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero destaqué mucho más por mis habilidades con el arco y las flechas, a tal punto que me gané el apodo de "Ojo de Halcón". Después de todas las dificultades que había pasado antes, creo que finalmente en SHIELD encontré todo lo que buscaba, allí finalmente tuve la oportunidad de justicia que había estado buscando, pero lo más importante; encontré la forma de salvar a mis hermanas del abandono en que mi padre nos había dejado.

Una semana después de haber sido reclutado por SHIELD, llamé a mis hermanas y a mi abuela Emma, pero sólo a Holly le conté las buenas noticias, pidiendo que me guardara el secreto, por lo menos hasta que yo cumpliera 21 años y pudiera ir por ellas. Le prometí que me esforzaría por ser el mejor y que en cuanto el plazo se cumpliera, nos volveríamos a ver…

Y el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensé. Cuando me di cuenta tendría 21 años en una semana… lo noté sólo cuando el agente Fawcett llegó a verme con un par de abogados que ya tenían todo resuelto; los papeles necesarios para la adopción de mis hermanas, pues según mi O.S. era bueno intentar adoptar también a Emily, aunque ella se negara, los papeles que declaraban a mi padre como "incompetente" para educarlas y un plus, una hoja de nómina de un banco, que me declaraba económicamente solvente y con ingresos mensuales fijos para poder mantener a mis hermanas.

El día que cumplí 21 años, no tuve un pastel ni una fiesta. Tampoco recibí felicitaciones de nadie, más que un correo electrónico de mis hermanas y mi abuela Emma. Pensé que mi O.S. no me diría absolutamente nada, ni me felicitaría; es más, dudaba que recordara que era mi cumpleaños. Pero me equivoque; me dio un abrazo de felicitación, junto con otra cosa, más valiosa que todos los regalos del mundo juntos: un boleto de avión a Londres, acompañado de la frase: "llegó el momento". Sonreí… porque Fawcett tenía razón; había llegado el momento.

*Holly

Cuando Mauro se fue, me dejó un vacío aún más grande que el que había dejado mi madre al morir. Pero tuve que ser fuerte; además, él me había prometido que regresaría por mí y por Emily. También tuve miedo por lo que le esperaba a Mauro en Estados Unidos, sólo e intentando ingresar a alguna agencia de espionaje. No sé qué tan difícil fue para él la vida en otro lugar, en otro continente… lo que sí sé, es que se sentía sólo y aunque intentaba disimularlo en sus llamadas telefónicas, a mí no me engañaba.

Finalmente, un día llamó y sólo de escuchar su voz, supe que todo estaba mejor. Me dijo que una agencia llamada SHIELD lo había reclutado y que estaba siendo entrenado. Que esta agencia se ocuparía de todo, que lo ayudaría a regresar por nosotras en cuanto cumpliera los 21 años, pero que no le podía contar nada a nadie, hasta que él regresara. Así lo hice; guarde el secreto, pero corrí a mi cuarto y en el calendario conté los meses, las semanas y los días que faltaban para que mi hermano volviera.

El día llegó; Mauro cumplió 21 años. Me había dicho que probablemente llegaría al día siguiente, muy temprano, por lo que esa noche me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Por una parte estaba la emoción de volver a ver a mi hermano y por la otra, la idea de convertirme en agente y hacer justicia por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Al día siguiente llegó mi hermano, con dos abogados y una orden de adopción para mi hermana y para mí. A mi abuela casi le da un infarto. Para mi gran sorpresa, también llegó mi padre y mi abuela Marie, acompañados de sus abogados y diciendo que estaban dispuestos a presentar pelea legal. Por fortuna los abogados que acompañaban a Mauro alegaron que tanto mi hermana como yo, a pesar de ser menores de edad, éramos lo suficientemente mayores para decidir con quién queríamos vivir. Obviamente ninguna de las dos quiso regresar con nuestro padre, pero para mi sorpresa, Emily también se negó a ser adoptada por Mauro, y pidió que fuera la abuela Emma quien se hiciera cargo de su custodia.

Una vez llegados a este punto, lo demás resultó muy sencillo. Yo quede bajo custodia legal de mi hermano, y Emily quedo bajo custodia de la abuela Emma. Mi padre y la abuela Marie perdieron el caso sin posibilidad de apelación y sin más recursos legales que agotar, aceptaron su derrota y se marcharon. Emily, por otra parte, nos pidió que no nos fuéramos, pues el plan era que yo también ingresara a SHIELD, lo que implicaba mudarme a Estados Unidos, con Mauro.

- Por favor, ¿me van a dejar aquí, sola? – pregunto, en tono de reproche.

- Entonces, ven con nosotros – le propuso Mauro.

- No… yo sé lo que ustedes planean hacer… Quieren convertirse en agentes para vengar la muerte de mamá… pero si creen que tienen la mínima posibilidad de lograr algo, se equivocan…

- No queremos venganza Em – la corregí – Queremos justicia… y nada nos gustaría más que tenerte de nuestro lado.

- No de esta forma Holly – me dijo – Pero si ese es el camino que ustedes creen correcto, tampoco me voy a molestar en suplicarles…

- Em… - comenzó Mauro – Somos hermanos, ven con nosotros, por favor…

- No. – dijo ella rotundamente – Y si van a tomar ese camino, olvídense de mí. Olviden que tienen una hermana. No quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes. En cuanto salgan por esa puerta, habrán muerto para mí.

- Emily… – le dije sin poder evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas - ¿Serías capaz de…?

- Es obvio que sí – interrumpió Mauro – Quizá sea lo mejor. Así se simplificarán muchas cosas. Pero nunca olvides porque hicimos esto. Nunca olvides que siempre seremos hermanos… y que siempre te amaremos. – Emily no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarnos con resentimiento. Mauro pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. – Vámonos Holly.

Salimos y miré la casa que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos dos años. Entré al auto con mi hermano y decidí que jamás volvería a mirar atrás de nuevo. De camino al aeropuerto no hablamos. Mauro tomó mi mano y la sujeto con fuerza, para darme confianza; era su forma personal de decir: "Estoy contigo, no estás sola". Llegamos al avión, abordamos, y al día siguiente ya estábamos en Estados Unidos. Los abogados nos escoltaron hasta la camioneta que ya nos esperaba y de camino a la agencia nos informaron que Emily había cambiado su apellido, e incluso su nombre; ahora era Jane Foster.

- El apellido de la abuela – dijo Mauro – Y por fin utiliza su segundo nombre…

- En honor a mamá – le dije.

- Sí… en honor a ella – dijo – Esto simplifica todo, ¿no? – le preguntó al abogado

- Así es – le respondió – Con unos cuantos trámites, podemos borrar cualquier conexión de "Jane Foster" y ustedes…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté alarmada

- Holly, es lo mejor – me dijo mi hermano en tono tranquilizador – Lo que vamos a hacer es demasiado arriesgado… y si Emily… o bueno, Jane decidió no participar en esto, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es respetar su decisión y garantizar su seguridad.

- Sí… - respondí en un susurro – Tienes razón… es lo mejor, así estará protegida.

*Mauro.

La negativa de Emily de acompañarnos, me dolió aun más que enterarme que se había quitado el apellido Black y que ahora utilizaba su segundo nombre. Era Jane Foster. Una persona ajena a nosotros, los Black… era lo justo. Una nueva vida era lo que ella había elegido… lo que ella merecía, porque al fin y al cabo Jane no había pasado un trauma como el mío y de Holly. Ella no había sido secuestrada ni tampoco había alimentado su deseo de justicia tanto como Holly y yo, así que quizá la vida había acomodado así las cosas. Quedábamos sólo dos hermanos Black y seríamos entrenados por SHIELD. Y haríamos justicia. Al abuelo Alexander, al tío Shane y a mamá.


End file.
